


just a kiss

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Complicated Emotions, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Justus begegnet bei einer Vernissage unerwartet einem alten Bekannten.
Relationships: Victor Hugenay/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 7





	just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss+ Justus/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/616747712682000384/heyhey-12-with-justus-whoever-you-want)

Es war Bobs Idee gewesen, zu dieser Vernissage zu gehen. Sein Vater hatte Freikarten bekommen, doch da er nicht mehr für den Bereich Rocky Beach zuständig war und Bobs Eltern zudem mit Freunden verabredet gewesen waren, hatte er die Karten an Bob weitergereicht, der prompt Justus und Peter eingeladen hatte.

Also hatten sie alle ihre guten Sachen aus dem Schrank geholt, Morton bestellt, und sich am Abend zum Museum fahren lassen.

Justus war von einem Bild abgelenkt worden, das ihm sehr gefiel, und sah sich jetzt wieder nach seinen Freunden um.

Bob schien völlig in seinem Element zu sein, diskutierte mit einer älteren Frau, die Justus vage als Teil der Oberschicht von Rocky Beach bekannt vorkam. Weniger wohl schien Peter sich zu fühlen, er stand einen halben Schritt hinter Bob, als wollte er sich hinter ihm verstecken. Selbst quer durch den Raum konnte Justus sehen, wie gezwungen sein Lächeln war. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte aus, dass er am liebsten weg wollte.

Justus überlegte gerade, ob er ihm vielleicht zu Hilfe kommen sollte, als jemand an seinem Ohr sagte: „Peter ist kein Kunstliebhaber, oder?“

Schon beim ersten Wort erkannte Justus die sanfte Stimme, den französischen Akzent. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich daran hindern, erschreckt herum zu wirbeln. Ganz bewusst wandte er den Kopf und begegnete wenig überraschend dem Blick Victor Hugenays.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“, entfuhr es ihm leise.

Hugenay lächelte ihn an, mit diesem seltsam geheimnisvollen Mona-Lisa-Lächeln, bei dem Justus schon immer weiche Knie bekommen hatte. Er sah aus wie immer, das dunkle Haar zurückgekämmt,  der Anzug perfekt geschneidert.  Und Justus hatte ihn… wirklich vermisst.

„Ich schaue mir Kunst an?“, bot Hugenay unschuldig an, und Justus musste lachen.

„Sicher, dass Sie nichts anderes geplant haben?“, erkundigte er sich.

Die Zeitungen hatten vor einem halben Jahr verlauten lassen, dass der Kunstdieb Victor Hugenay sich wieder auf freiem Fuß befand, nachdem ihm in den meisten Verfahren nichts hatte nachgewiesen werden können. Irgendwie hatte Justus seitdem beinahe darauf gewartet, dass Hug en ay wieder einmal in der Stadt auftauchte.

„Nein, Justus, die Zeiten habe ich hinter mir gelassen“, antwortete Hugenay, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, dass Justus an der Wahrheit seiner Worte doch stark zweifeln ließ.

„Sie sind furchtbar“, stellte Justus mit einem Lächeln fest. Vielleicht hätte er den Sekt vorhin doch nicht annehmen sollen – oder vielleicht lag es auch nicht am Alkohol, dass er sich plötzlich so seltsam fühlte.

Hugenay zuckte mit den Schultern. Sogar das sah elegant aus. „Gib es zu, du hast mich vermisst, Justus“, neckte er.

Und Justus wusste wirklich nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben. Vielleicht war es die Art, wie Hugenay immer seinen Namen sagte. „Ja“, gestand er leise.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an. Dann huschte Justus‘ Blick durch den Raum zu seinen Freunden hinüber.

„Ja, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Bob und Peter mich nicht sehen.“ Offenbar hatte Hugenay Justus die Gedanken von der Stirn ablesen können. Er warf einen Blick auf eine schmale Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. „Ich sollte mich auch verabschieden...“

„Warte-“, unterbrach Justus ihn, ohne zu wissen, wie der Satz weitergehen sollte. Beinahe hätte er das Gesicht verzogen, als er seinen eigenen Tonfall hörte – zu bittend, zu verzweifelt. Aber er wollte Hugenay nur noch einen Augenblick länger vor sich sehen, nur noch ein paar Worte mehr wechseln.

Er spürte, wie Hugenays viel zu aufmerksame Augen über sein Gesicht huschten. Dann spürte er plötzlich dessen warme Finger um sein Handgelenk, und ehe er es sich versah, hatte Hugenay ihn um eine Ecke gezogen, die Justus noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, in einen unbeleuchteten Gang, der an einer Tür endete, die sehr nach Büro aussah.

Hugenay ließ ihn nicht los, und Justus hatte das Gefühl, die Berührung würde sich in seine Haut brennen.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben, Justus“, sagte Hugenay leise. Er stand viel zu dicht vor Justus, und nur mit Mühe konnte dieser sich darauf konzentrieren, ihm zuzuhören.

„Bitte“, war alles, was er hervor brachte. 

Wieder sahen sie sich nur an. Dann neigte Hugenay den Kopf, sacht berührten seine Lippen Justus‘, und bevor dieser begreifen konnte, was gerade geschehen war, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen“, versprach Hugenay, küsste Justus sanft auf die Wange, und im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden, während Justus immer noch da stand wie vom Blitz getroffen.

Erst einige Sekunden später löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, als könnte er den Nachhall der Berührung wegwischen. Dann zwang er sich, zurück in den Ausstellungsraum zu gehen. Unwillkürlich schweifte sein Blick über die Gäste, doch Hugenay war nirgends zu sehen.

Dafür winkte Peter ihm zu. Abwesend ging Justus zu ihm und Bob hinüber.

„Da bist du ja, wir haben dich schon gesucht!“, begrüßte Bob ihn. Dann sah er ihn eindringlich an. „Alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst irgendwie...“

Der Satz verlief sich ins Nichts. Vermutlich weil Justus selbst nicht so richtig wusste, wie er sich fühlte.

Sein Blick huschte zur Tür hinüber, dann zurück zu seinen Freunden. Leise, beinahe abwesend sagte er: „Hugenay war hier.“


End file.
